


A New Sunset

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Rimi and Himari make some new memories.





	A New Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> honestly ive had a hell of a week and im super burnt out but i wanted to post Something so, here’s something kind of short ive had sitting in my drafts for a while  
> stan himarimi

Afterglow and Poppin’ Party often ended up together. One day, they ended up together at an indoor garden—a gorgeous place with a wonderful balcony view towards the outside. Of course, this was the ideal situation, especially for Afterglow—and especially for Himari.

Everyone ended up splitting into groups by accident based more on their taste in flowers than anything else, and Himari and Rimi found themselves by some lavender, a flower that was both beautiful and meaningful.

So they continued to walk together, as their view evolved into jonquil, white lilies, flowering almond... all beautiful, all stunningly appropriate.

“I always thought that all of this was so cool!” Himari said, looking excitedly at a flower labeled as a spring beauty. “I mean, they’re so pretty, right?”

“Yeah! I’m kind of glad I’m not the only one heading straight to the cute ones!” Rimi agreed, smiling slightly as she looked at the same one.

They continued talking as they walked, glancing at flowers and commenting on them, smiling as they reached the familiar red rose—but Himari eventually spared a glance towards her phone, and realized it was starting to get late.

“Ah, the sun’s about to set!” she noted, more to herself than anything. She would have headed out to the balcony on her own, but she didn’t feel like leaving Rimi alone.

“Rimi, I’m gonna go watch the sunset! Do you want to come?”

“Huh? Um, sure!” Rimi smiled at her as she spoke, and the two walked over to take the narrow stairs to the balcony.

Tree branches hung above it, casting a light shadow, but they didn’t interfere with the glow of the sunset. The balcony was silver and sturdy, with a guard rail that reminded Himari of the roof at Haneoka. The surrounding flowers were beautiful, as were the ones outside—red roses on a wooden planter, bushes of some purple flowers Himari couldn’t identify... it was a beautiful setting, really.

Rimi stepped up onto the balcony beside her, and all of a sudden, it felt like they were the only ones in the world. It was peaceful, and silent besides the sound of branches rustling in the wind.

“You’ve always liked sunsets like this, right, Himari?”

Himari smiled in response. “Of course! They have such great colors... oh, but the real thing I love about them is the memories I’ve made with Afterglow. I’ll bet Poppin’ Party has something like that with stars, right?”

“Not really, but Kasumi still likes them. I’ve always sort of liked sunsets myself, though! I wish I had the sort of memories you did with them...”

“Well, what’s stopping us?”

Himari said that on impulse, and her face flushed red—though from just a glance at Rimi’s expression, it seemed that was mutual.

“...huh?”

“I mean, this can be our first memory like this! It’s really pretty up here, and I like being with you anyway—um, I mean, you know! I’m really glad we’ve gotten closer!”

“I’m glad, too! I think you’re a great friend, and... I, um, well...” Rimi took a deep breath. “It’s always really fun hanging out with you, and you’re so sweet!”

“What?” Himari laughed a bit. “No, you’re the sweet one! You were always really understanding about everything that came up, with me and with Kaoru and probably from your bandmates! You have a really cute smile, too!”

Rimi covered her mouth a bit in embarrassment as she spoke. “You think so? I, um, thank you!” She practically beamed.

“And, you know... I might actually have some sort of... feelings? For you?” Himari laughed again, the nerves apparent in her voice. “It’s weird, because I didn’t really know I liked girls for a while! But then Kaoru showed up, and I definitely liked her, and then there was you... um, and I always liked spending time with you, even though we just talked a lot about her! And I think I might actually be falling in love with you now, so it’s confusing, but I think I’m glad I said it!”

Rimi practically froze, and Himari started worrying that she had said the wrong thing—the only thing she was really sure of was that Rimi also liked girls, but so did all of her bandmates and all of Rimi’s bandmates and probably everyone in both Hanasakigawa and Haneoka, so that wasn’t much to go off of.

“I—I think—I, um, you’re really pretty, Himari!” Rimi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, which immediately fell forwards again.

“Um! Thank you!”

“And, um... maybe this is a place we can make new memories. Of us. I think that would be really nice!”

Himari smiled nervously at Rimi, which Rimi returned, holding a hand out.

Himari took it, gently lacing her fingers with Rimi’s, leaning closer to her as they looked out at the sunset.

“How much longer is it?”

“I’m not sure. Why?”

“I don’t want to leave here.”

Himari smiled at Rimi as she said that.

“I don’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is proofreadn’t im so tired


End file.
